No Name
by BabyPoof08
Summary: Yeah. This Story Don't Have No Name Yet. LOL! But It Will Soon! ;   Also This Story Rated M Because TimmyxTootie Do Some Things In Here And Other Things Happen Too. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! :D This Story Don't Have No Name Yet. So... Yeah. So I'm Calling It No Name LOL! For Right Now.**

**No Name**

It Was A Drak Quiet Night. Timmy And Tootie And Theres Little Sisters Was On The Sofa Cover Around With A Nice Blue Blanket. They Was Watching Tv While Theirs Parents Was Gone. Now Doing This Time You Think Timmy And Tootie Would Be... You Know. But Tootie Was Sleeping On Timmy.

Now Timmy Want It To So Bad. But He Didn't Want To Wake Her Up. So Timmy Didn't. Also His Sister With Tootie Sister Was Sleep. So Timmy Was The Only One A Wake. Timmy Said: I'm Broad. Hey! Maybe I Should Cheak Out My House. So Many Things Here I Don't Know. So Timmy Got Up. HeWent To The Bathroom To Get Hisself A Glass Of Water.

Timmy Said: I Should Go In My Room And Check Up Cosmo,Wanda, AndPoof. He Went To His Room. He Said: COSMO! WANDA POOF! But They Was Sleep Also.

Timmy Said: Oh COME ON! IT"S ONLY 7:00pm! Then He Saw A Buch Of Clean Cothes On His Bed. He Said: That's Wried.

Mom Didn't Wash Yet. Then He Said: Maybe She Did And I Didn'tKnow. He Laugh A Little. Suddenly Timmy Start To Blush. He Said: Oh My God. He Thorw It On The Floor. It Was Tootie Underwear. Timmy Hold His Mouth While Blushing. He Was Looking At It. He Said: Um... Well. He Walk Up To It And Pick It Up. He Look Around To See To Make Sure No One Was Around Or Looking. He Said: I Been Also Want It To Do This. Timmy Had Smell Tootie Underwear.

He Said: Oh It's SO He Said: Well We Go With Each Other Now. I Guess It Don't Hurt To See Each Other Underwear. I Mean. I Guess.

Then Timmy Saw His Pink Journal On The Bed With A Purple Diary. Timmy Said: Hey I Didn't Know Tootie Had A Diary. He Said: Maybe I Should Look In It. Then He Said: No That Would Be Rube. I Mean. We Should Ask Before We Look In Each Other Things.

Like That Time I Did That To Vicky. Then He Said: AH! WHO"S CARES? That Was Vicky. She Need It Anyway For Acting Like SO Mean All The FREAKING TIME!

Maybe Looking In Tootie's Wouldn't Hrut. I Mean. I'm Am Her Boyfriend Now. So Timmy Open It Up. The Diary Was Kind Of New. The Frist Page Was Wet. Like Tootie Cried On It. He Read It It Said: Dear Diary, _Timmy Don'T Want Me! I Tried Everything. But All He Does Is Yell At Me! Hes Breaking My Heart. He Never Says That He Was Sorry. Or Anything! Maybe if That Trixie! WAS GONE! We Can Get Some where. Well That's It. I'm Going To Crying More Tears._ (endeds There.) Timmy Was Crying A Little. I Broke Her Heart. Oh My God. I Didn't Meant To Do That. He Said. God, My Heart Feel Broke It Self. Timmy Turn To The Next Page. He Read It It Said: Dear Diary,_Timmy Is SO Cute! I'm SO Gald We Together Now. Hes Nice To Me. HesGive Me Kissess And We Do Everything Now. And With Him And our Little Sisters. I Can't Wait Til The time Comes So We Can Take It To The Next Leavl. That's Going To Be Fun. I Think He's Not Ready. But I'm Am. Heehee. Yeah. I Mean. I'm Kind Of Nervous ... It's My Frist Time. We Sholud Have It Til We Older But. I Just Want To Be A Drity Girl For One Day. Heehee. He Might Not Be Ready. But I'm Going To Make Him Change His Mind. And When I Do. He Going To Be Gald I Did. (endeds There) _

_Hooo! Heehee. Tootie Really Want It. Did She Get It? LOL! Read The Next One To Find OUT! :D Hope You Like It!_


	2. Chapter 2

Um.. Yeah! Here's More. :)

Timmy Said: She Plan This? I Should Read The Next Page. He Trun The Page. He Read Half Of It. It Said:_ Dear DIARY, So Last Night It Happen. Me And Timmy Had... Had... HAD HUG TEDDY BEARS! Timmy Stop Reading And Said: What? We Didn't Hug Any Teddy Bears. Then He Read The Rest. What Tootie Really Meant That Her And Him Did The BIG DO!_ So Timmy Read The Page. He Said: wow... That Page Was Hot... I Didn't Know Tootie Was That... Wow... Then He Said:God! I Feel Like Want It From Her Now! BUT SHE SLEEP! AHHHHHH! Then He Said: Yeah, I Make Her Feel Good All Right. He Made A Evil Laugh.

Suddenly Tootie Said : Timmy? Timmy Had Put The Book Behind His Back And Smile. She Said: Yeah, Milly Had Spit Up. I Come To Get Her Blanket. Why You Up Here?

Timmy Said: Oh... Noting. Suddenly Timmy Gave Tootie A Side Smile.

Tootie Know That Look. Tootie Said: Timmy, What Are You Up To? You Give Me That Look Ever Time You Want To Hug The Bears.

Timmy Said: Yeah... I Do. Heeheeheehee. Timmy Start To Blush. Tootie Said: Timmy...? Outer Nowhere Timmy Had Got Tootie A Try To Kiss Her.

Tootie Was Hitting Timmy And Said: NO! NO! TIMMY! GET OFF OF ME! NO! NO!

Timmy Said: I Want You! I Need You! Tootie Said: No. The Two Was By The Hallway Stries. The Two Fell Down Them.

Suddenly Noting Else Happen. All You Could Giggling From The Two. And No They Wasn't Laugh Cuz They Fell.

Meanwhile The Two Baby Girls On The Sofa. They Hread They Brother And Sister Making Odd Sounds. Suddenly They Heard A Door Close. The Baby Girls Suddenly Went To Sleep With They Figters In They Mouth. And That Night Ends There.

The Next Day, Tootie Was In The Living Room. Sitting On Sofa. With The Baby Girls. She Had A BIG BLUSHLY SMILE On Her Face.

Suddenly, The Door Ring. It Was One Of Her Friend Suzy.

When She Open The Door. She Start Laughing Outer No Where. Suzy Said: Girl, What Wrong With You?

Tootie Was Love Sick BIG TIME! Suzy Look At Her Carzy Friend . She Said: So Anyway, Where's Timmy? Tootie Had Fell Out The Floor Laugh Like Carzy. Suzy Said: Um... Okay. Tootie Was Blushing Like Carzy. She Was Floor Holding Her Cheeks.

Suzy Said: Timmy! Hey What's Up Dude. Timmy Had And BIG BLUSHLY SMILE On His Face. He Bust Out Laughing. Suzy Said: Oh Not You Too. The Two Was Just Laughing And Blushing Like Carzy.

Suzy Said: I Come Back Went You Two Stop Laughing.

The Two Still Laughing.

**LOL! This Was A Funny Chapter. Those Two Been Huging Bears! LMAO! Oh God, More Coming Soon! ;)**


End file.
